A multi interdisciplinary investigative program including basic and clinical research in Parkinson's and Allied disorders. Clinical studies include collection of data on the natural history and genetic aspects of these disorders, biochemical studies of abnormalities in monaminergic and cholinergic function and physiological studies of visual evoked potentials and autonomic disturbance. The development and testing of new pharmacological agents in the treatment of these conditions is an integral part of the program's activities, as is the collection of post mortem material for ultra-structural, and biochemical studies. Animal studies, organotypic and cell cultures of the nervous system will be utilized to study; the ultra-structural morphological characteristics of basal ganglia. The metabolism of the biogenic amines with reference to their autogenic cytotoxic effects and their mechanisms of action as therapeutic agents; the modus operandi of the selective effects of 6-hydroxydopamine on dopaminergic systems and kainic acid gabaminergic systems as well as the heterogenicity and configuration of dopamine and GABA binding sites. Animal models representative of various clinical aspects of basal ganglia disorders will be studied in detail to determine the role of various etiological factors in the pathogenesis of these disorders as well as the utilization of agents with the potential of therapeutic effects. The program is a comprehensive approach to these various problems and has been in operation for sixteen years.